frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Bates
Ed Bates is a Character from Fright Night 2 New Blood. He is Charley Brewsters Best Friend, a Major Horror fan, a Prankster. He is later turned into a Vampire by Gerri Dandrige. Romania Ed & Charley arrive in Romania on a class trip & when Ed see's Charley trying to get back up with Amy & fail he tries to scare him but Charley is unamused. Ed then tell's Charley about the Midnight Castle Tours & that the first one is tonight, Charley agrees to good & Ed tell's him a night out of the town is just what he needs now that he's single & when Charley tells him that he's not single Ed reveals why Amy dumped Charley who then tell's him to drop the subject. The Teacher pair the two up as roomates & before they enter the hotel Ed points out a Hot Red Head Women entering the building across the street. The Friends are next seen in their room unpacking when Ed see's the gift that Charley got for Amy he tell's him that he'll give him a week to get back with Amy & if he fails Ed says he will try his hardest to sleep with Amy, Charley gives him the finger before Ed goes into the bathroom with a goofy look on his face. After Charley see's Gerri sucking the Red Head Womens blood he calls Ed who comes out of the bathroom but by the time he reaches the window Gerri is gone & at the same time they get a knock on the door, Ed opens the door to reveal their teacher that the first class is tonight. After Ed closes the door he shows Charley his Tablet & tells him that he's watching an old episode of Fright Night in honor of Peter Vincent, he also tells Charley that he's in Romania filming a new epsiode. Later at night he attends his first class with Charley & the other Students, When Ed see's Charley looking at Amy he tries to cheer him up but fails. When the lights in the room go off & images of statues of appear on the screen Their Professor Gerri enters the room, Ed is immediately attracted to her & stares at her for the rest of the class. Later that night Ed & Charley attend midnight tour to one of the castles in Romania, When Charley leaves the group Ed goes looking for him & when he finds him that the tour is over & that they have to get back to the hotel. Peter Vincent & Transformation The next day in class Charley wakes up screaming, Ed along with the rest of the class laugh at him. After class Ed watches Charley trying to get back with Amy but of course fails, and when amy leaves ed walks towards charley and mocks him with the flowers he got for amy. Charley ask ed if he has notice anything strange with professor gerri and replies by saying that shes smokeing hot and then walks off. When Charley learns that a student has gone missing ed left a note in their room saying that he went on another castle tour, The next day when charley was looking up info on Gerri, Ed pops up from behind the table wearing a zombie mask, scareing charley & then tells him that he missed a great tour last night. Ed starts to show Charley all of his new monster mask when he asks him "What if I told you I have a real life vampire problem?". Ed simple tells him that he would be fucked cause vampires are stronger, faster then any human beings, can drink and suck all your blood in instant and that their fucking immortals. Ed begins to goof off until he see's that charley is being dead serious and asks him who is the vampire, and when charley tells him its professor gerri who is in fact Elizabeth Báthory. After hearing this ed begins to freak out and tells charley that he is so fucked because she is the ultimate she-bitch, ed then grabs his tablet and shows charley his vampire app that tells the origns of all famous vampire in comic form. After learning about Elizabeth's origins, charley ask ed what should they do, ed gets a grin on his face and shows charley a video of peter vincent suggesting that they should go to him for help but charley says he's just a tv host but ed tells him that he knows everything about monsters and that he's in town, ed then walks to the door and with a smile asks charley "Are we gonna do this shit or what?". The two friends go to a stripe club where they find peter drinking, ed of course being a fan geeks out for a bit and when charley tells peter they need their help, they follow him across the room to watch the stripers dance were he tells them that vampires aren't real shocking ed for a bit. Charley of course is dissapointed but ed tells peter that he will pay him for his services and when peter says he wants two thousand dollars, charley tells him no but ed agrees. Charley pulls him to the side and ask him if he's ok with this, ed says yes and ask peter if they have a deal and when peter says yes ed screams with joy as a striper throws her thong at his face surprising him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains